Espada vs Black Butler
by Neko Espada
Summary: Three ninja cats and their two Arrancar-friends decided to visit Britain. But they didn't expect to meet a demon-butler there.


Some amount of time has passed since Kitto, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow went to Hell Dimension and saved Szayel Apporo and Aroniro, who were kidnapped by the Sinners. After that event nothing extraordinary was happening. Three friends were spending peaceful time in the Ninja Cats Village. But in fact that ment that Grimmjow was bored almost all the time. Fullmoon has already been in that month. At such time their friend Shukaku, who was taking a form of ordinary tanooki, visited Cats Village and along with Grimmjow and Kitto went to the territory near the village to have fun by killing bandits, who appeared on their way. So the fullmoon day for those three was the best time full of joy.

But now there was nothing to do so Grimmjow was just walking around the village, saying how he is bored. But one day Kitto's cat-friend Plusha said that he has some news and called them to his house.

"Look. This is the letter from my parents. They invite us to visit their castle."-Plusha said, when three friends entered his house.

"Huh?What?Again?"-Kitto said.-"I understand they are very hospitable and so on but we have already visited them so much times. You call us with you every time when you receive a letter from them."

"But our new friends haven't visited the Castle of fon Plushes yet."-said female dark-grey cat Bandy the other Kitto's friend, looking at two Espadas.

"Right. Mina-san,do you want to visit Britain where the fon Plushes' castle is situated?"-Kitto asked his Arrancar-friends.

"Since it's completely nothing to do here at the moment it could be a nice change of scenery."-Grimmjow said.-"Let's go."

"Hmm. Maybe it's a good idea."-Ulquiorra said.-"At least we won't hear your complaining anymore."

"What?"-Grimmjow said with displeased voice, trying to figure out if Ulquiorra was teasing him or not.

"Oh,don't quarrel."-Plusha said.-"If you are going with me then I should order the tickets for the plane."

"Plane,huh?What are you talking about,Plusha?"-Kitto surprised.-"We can just open Garganta and go to anywhere we want."

"Really?It sounds convinient. Then I will go and take some my stuff."-Plusha said.

Soon two Espadas and three cats were ready to leave the village. They opened Garganta and soon enough arrived to the fon Plushes' lands. They went to the castle, where two light gray cats - Plusha's parents met them.

"Oh,you arrived earlier than we thought."-said respectable Count fon Plush.

"But anyway you are welcome."-said the Countess fon Plush with a warm smile.-"Plusha,Bandy,Kitto. It's so nice to see you again. And these are your new friends?"

Plusha introduced the Espadas to his parents.

"Espada?Is it a title for nobles in your country?"-count asked.

"What?No it's.."-Kitto said.

"Oh,nevermind. You are too curious,darling."-countess said to her husband.-"Let's go to the castle everyone."

"My parents have no idea about the other worlds. Actually they think that our village is situated somewhere in this world but it isn't so as you know. Better don't tell them. I don't want them to worry."-Plusha whispered to his friends.-"They also think that our new friends are just foreigners."

"Don't say me that they didn't notice the masks and the Hollow holes in their bodies."-Kitto thought and big anime sweat drop appeared near his head.

The whole day was very busy because fon Plushes showed their huge castle to their guests. At the evening Plusha showed them the room for guests with two beds and sofa.

"I will stay here too."-Kitto said and sat at the sofa.

"Then I will share the other room with Plusha."-Bandy said.

"Oh,I almost forgot!I should tell you about your manners."-Plusha said.

"Not again!"-Kitto said.-"You say the same things everytime we visit your parents. Is it a tradition?"

"It's important,Kitto!My parents are very aristocratic and respectable cats. Even if you are my friends that's not mean that you should act as plebeians. You should show your good manners to my parents. I know that everyone of you is able to do it."-Plusha said.

Kitto threw a quick glance at Grimmjow, hoping that he won't notice it, but he did.

"What?Is something wrong,Neko?"-Grimmjow asked with displeased voice.

"Huh?No,nothing."-Kitto said, trying to hide a smile.

"Looks like you think that I am bad mannered!"-Grimmjow said with a wide smile and tried to capture cat's neck as he always did, when Kitto started to irritate him.

Grimmjow caught Kitto's neck and started to strangle him but Kitto as always only laughed because he knew that his friend wasn't going to really kill him.

"Oh,weren't you listening to me?"-Plusha said.-"No rude intonations,no loud and cheeky speech,no such fights,no legs on the table..."

"Yeah, yeah. We understood you."-Kitto said when Grimmjow released him.

"I am saying all these things for you too,Kitto. When we visited my parents first time you and Bandy were really bad mannered. But now even Bandy knows how she should behave in the decent society. But you,Kitto,haven't changed at all."-Plusha said.

Then he gave some more lectures to them. When he decided that they finally understood him, he said good night to everyone and then left the room along with Bandy. But a couple of seconds later after the door closed behind Plusha, he heard a very loud laugh of Grimmjow. Some Kitto's words most likely made him laugh in such high tone what probably everyone in the castle heard him. Plusha only sighed tiredly and went to his room.

On the next day Plusha knocked the door of the room, where Kitto and Espadas were resting.

"Why the hell are you making noise?!"-Grimmjow said angrily.-"Do you know what time it is now?!"

"In this castle we are getting up early. Besides, I have many plans for today."-Plusha said.-"You should wake up now."

"Hah!Make me!"-Grimmjow said.

Plusha couldn't do anything but just wait for a couple of hours, when his friends finally woke up. While they were in the castle Plusha tried to do his best to hide his friends bad manners, so his parents didn't notice anything. Then Plusha with friends went outside.

"Let's visit some museums first."-he said with enthusiasm.

"What?It's boring!"-Kitto and Grimmjow said in unison.

"Well..eh..ok. Then how about a visit to the Bodleian Library?"-Plusha said.-"I thought you like books,Kitto. I heard you spent many time in Shibusen's library."

"Hmm. Maybe it will be fun."-Kitto said.

But when they were in the building of the library, Kitto understood that he was wrong.

"Oh,how could I allow Plusha to bring me to one of his favourite cultural places?"-Kitto thought.

"We were so lucky that today this place is free for visit. It's often closed for the tourists you know."-Plusha said.

"No worries!In that case I could just break the wall so we could get in."-Grimmjow said and laughed loudly.

"Shh!Be quiet. Who dared to laugh?!"-voices were heard from everywhere.

"Hurry!Let's go to the other section."-Plusha said, heading to the nearby bookcases.

Soon they went in different directions and lost Bandy and Plusha from the sight. Espadas and Kitto were walking between bookcases.

"For how long should we stuck here?"-Grimmjow said.-"I am bored and tired of all this nonsense!"

"Maybe we should return to the castle?I know Plusha well enough. He will be walking here until the evening."-Kitto said and then suddenly became excited.-"But first let's search for the secret passages here!This building is rather old. Here should be some hidden secrets!"

Kitto ran to the dusty bookcases in the corner and started to push it in random places. In the next moment one of bookcases moved and the hidden passage was revealed.

"Oh,it was too fast to find."-Kitto said and went to the passage. His friends followed him. Then the bookcase closed the path behind them.

It was very dark in the passage. Kitto created the blue glowing sphere in his hand and released it. It flew forward, lighting the way for them.

Soon they reached the catacombs under the library. The passage became more wider and the light from the sphere wasn't able to reach the walls anymore. Suddenly they heard strange clanking sound near the walls. It followed them while they were walking through the catacombs. Kitto became curious and went to find out what was the source of the sound. He created another glowing sphere and shone near the walls. He saw many really big books chained to the walls by big heavy chains.

"Oh,I heard about that books!They were chained to the walls by some reason."-Kitto said.-"Hmm. I wonder why.."

In the next second books suddenly started to move. They rushed forward and broke the chains which were holding them. Books started to glide in the air opening their "mouths" full of big sharp fangs. In the next second they rushed at Kitto and seized his leg with chains which were still attached to them. Books raised cat into the air and started to fly around the room at very high speed, pulling Kitto after themselves.

"Wooaah!Help!"-Kitto cried.

But his friends paid no attention to it and continued to move further.

"Kitto,stop fooling around. Come on."-Ulquiorra said.

"Ok."-Kitto said and in the next second took out his sword and slashed the chains with it. He quickly landed on the ground and followed the two Espadas.

Soon they found the exit from the catacombs. It appeared that it was situated not far away from the fon Plushes' castle. They headed to the castle and met with Plusha and Bandy there. Two cats were really worried. Kitto explained to them where they were and then all the group returned to the castle.

On the next day Plusha decided to show the territory near the castle to his friends. He took them to the entrance of the maze made of the hedge, which was situated near the castle. Then Plusha went back to the castle to find Bandy and left Kitto and two Espadas near the maze. Three friends went into the maze but soon lost their way.

"I am not going to spend here all the day!"-Grimmjow said.-"Gran Ray Cero!"

He charged the powerful attack and shot it at the hedge, making the straight way leading back to the castle.

"Emm. Couldn't we just use Sonido and return to the castle?"-Kitto asked.

"You should have said it before I destroyed the maze,Kitto."-Grimmjow said and laughed loudly.

When Plusha returned and saw what happened to the maze, he was totally shocked.

"Oh,no!"-he cried, when he noticed that his parents were coming this way.

"Oh,that a nice change of our hedge design!It's so pretty!"-countess said and her husband nodded.

Later at the same day a top-echelon guest visited the castle of fon Plushes. But it appeared that he was an evil man, who planned to take the castle from the Plusha's parents in the future. He met with count and countess and they were discussing something for some time. Three cat-friends and two Espadas were outside the castle, when the meeting was over and guest left the building. He went near the friends and gave them a very arrogant glance.

"Oh,my.."-Kitto thought with a smile, when he noticed how Grimmjow's glance changed.

A couple of minutes later countess went outside of the castle.

"Oh,our guest forgot his pen. Is he already left?"-she asked.

"Yes,I think so."-Bandy said. In the same time Grimmjow pushed guest's dead body into the nearby hedge with his leg, so countess didn't notice anything.

When she left, Kitto said to Arrancars: "Eh,actually that man was an ordinary human and couldn't see you. I think he watched at us cats."

"Well,it's nevermind now. I have already killed him."-Grimmjow said and laughed.

On the next day fon Plushes' guests were really bored. Plusha offered them to visit castle's attic. He said that there must be some ghosts living there. Kitto became interested and hurried there and his friends followed him. But when they arrived at the attic, Kitto was really disappointed.

"So,where are your ghosts?I can see only a group of Hollows here."-Kitto said.

Hollows looked lost and confused. Looks like they didn't know why they were at the attic. Kitto understood what happened and explained to his friends what because two Vaster Lords were in the castle, all ghosts immediately turned into the Hollows. Because the closer Hollow was to the Whole or to the ordinary ghost the faster they were turning into the Hollow itself.

Kitto opened the Garganta for the Hollows and they headed to Hueco Mundo. After that two Espadas and Kitto went through the corridors of the castle but then they suddenly heard a familiar voice. They headed to that direction from where the voice was heard. Soon enough they saw Wonderwais, who looked like he lost his way in the castle.

"Hey!What he is doing here?"-Grimmjow surprised and picked Wonderwais up by the scruff.

"Maybe he accidentally opened Garganta?Anyway he was lucky that he went to this castle not to some other place."-Kitto said, looking at Wonderwais, who was happy to see someone he knew.

Grimmjow released Wonderwais and wanted to open the Garganta for him, but suddenly Plusha's parents appeared from behind the corner.

"Is it your friend?"-they asked.

Wonderwais was looking at the pictures on the walls and saying "Whooaaoh".

"Oh,he seems to be a real judge of art. That a gifted child!"-count said.

When Plusha's parents left, three friends were finally able to open the Garganta and sent Wonderwais back to Hueco Mundo.

On the next day another very aristocratic and top-echelon cat-guest arrived to the castle. Plusha already knew that he can't expect good manners from some of his friends. He decided to adopt some measures, so very important meeting won't be spoiled.

"Maybe you two will go to the roof and spend some time there?"-Plusha said to Kitto and Grimmjow.

"Huh?For what?"-Kitto surprised.

"Well,I think that you will be able to see a very picturesque landscape from the height."-Plusha said.

"What?Hey!Wait a minute!You just want to get rid of us for the time while top-echelon guest is here!"-Kitto cried.

"And this cat was talking something about good manners!"-Grimmjow said.

"Well..eh..it's not like that.."-Plusha tried to explain something.

However two friends headed to the roof and Ulquiorra agreed to make them a company. Bandy decided to stay in her room. Plusha changed his outfit and went to join his parents in the room, where their guest was waiting.

Three friends arrived at the roof and looked around.

"Well? And what we are supposed to do here?"-Grimmjow said.-"How boring!"

"Mina-san,look!A chimney!"-Kitto cried with joy and ran to the fireplace chimney.-"I bet here should be an echo!"

Kitto leaned over the chimney and cried into it: "Octava - gay!" Echo repeated his words.

It appeared that this chimney was leading to the fireplace in the same room, where fon Plushes were talking with their guest. Plusha was sitting near the fireplace and quickly understood, who was fooling around with the chimney. Lucky for him that chimney was very long and sound, coming from the roof, was half distorted. So respectable guest could hear only a part of a speech.

"Oh,excuse me. Did you just say something?"-guest asked politely.

"Oh,yes. Would you like to taste "Earl Grey" tea?"-Plusha tried to use the words, which were sounding similar to the words coming out from the fireplace to save the situation.

In the same time on the roof Grimmjow went to Kitto.

"Hey!It looks fun!I want to try too!"-he said with a smile and leaned over the chimney near Kitto.-"I am the King!"

"Oh,did you notice this beautiful vase?It once belonged to the king of one country."-Plusha tried to wriggle out again.

"Kawaii rule!"-Kitto cried in the chimney.

"That king was a good ruler..."-Plusha said, trying to imagine something else.

Then Grimmjow roared into the chimney and Kitto joined him. Ulquiorra was watching them from the side with huge anime sweat drop near his head.

"Oh,I think it's just a wind."-Plusha said, mentally appealing to the Star Clan.

Later respectable guest finally left the castle. Thanks to Plusha, guest didn't hear anything wrong and was really pleased. Plusha was so tired and sweated that, when his friends returned from the roof, he didn't even has powers to say how he was angry at them.

However, on the next day Plusha's anger disappeared. At the breakfast his parents announced that a very noble party will be held at the evening. They wanted their dear guests to be at that party too. Dear guests didn't mind.

So when evening came and noble and aristocratic guests started to arrive to the castle, Plusha went to room, where Kitto and Espadas were resting. He said that it's time to wear the evening clothes and go to the ballroom.

"What?!You must be kidding!"-Kitto and Grimmjow cried in the unison.

"Huh?Don't tell me that you planned to visit the noble evening in such appearance!"-Plusha said, looking at Grimmjow's bare chest.

"Hey!What the hell you are looking at?"-Grimmjow said with displeased voice-"Who cares about some stupid evening?We just won't go."

"What?But it will be very disrespectfully to my parents!I don't ask you to support the conversation with noble guests. You can just stay nearby, but make sure that my parents can see you."-Plusha said.

It took some time to convince Kitto and Grimmjow to go to fon Plushes' party, but finally they agreed. Kitto used his powers to create the illusion of white evening clothes at himself and two Espadas.

"It suits you,mina-san."-Kitto said with a smile.

"Oh,shut up,Neko!"-Grimmjow said with displeased voice, looking to the side.

Plusha looked at his friends with appraising glance.

"This suit is too tight!"-Grimmjow said, pulling his collar.-"I thought these illusions won't be so realistic."

"Yeah. It reminds me about the party of Shibusen's Foundation Day. That time Kiddo asked me to wear such evening clothes too and I just couldn't refuse him."-Kitto said, feeling uncomfortable in his new outfit too.

"Fine. Let's go already!I hope this damn party will end fast."-Grimmjow said and headed to the door.

"Wait!You can't take your katanas with you!It's a noble party not a yakuza meeting!"-Plusha said and it took him more time to convince his friends not to take their swords with them.

"Are you happy now?"-Grimmjow said angrily, lying his sword at the bed.-"What's next?You will ask us to take off our masks?"

They put their swords together and Kitto created a protective seal around the swords, just in case, if someone will try to steal it.

Then the whole group finally went to ballroom, where fon Plushes met them. So two Espadas and Kitto spent some time just staying near the wall. Soon enough Kitto noticed that Grimmjow started to lose his temper.

"For how long should we stay here?!"-Grimmjow said and hit the wall with his fist.

"Well.."-Kitto thought that they should do next but then suddenly felt something.-"Wait!Can you feel that Soul Wavelength?It must be a Kishin!"

"You are right,Kitto!Finally something really interesting happened!"-Grimmjow became happy.-"Let's hurry or he will escape!"

They left the ballroom and went through the one of dark corridors. Kitto released his illusions and their outfits returned to normal form.

"Hey,Kitto!Can you bring our swords here?"-Grimmjow said.

"Ok!"-Kitto said happily, because he was glad too, that they finally can have a real fight after all these boring days spent in the castle.

Kitto rushed to their room and soon enough returned to his friends. He was holding his sword Luna in his teeth. He held Murcielago in one hand and Pantera in the other.

"Mina-than,lthook!I am Roronotha Zthoro!"-said Kitto with sword in his mouth.

"Stop that nonsense,Kitto!"-Grimmjow said, taking his sword, and Ulquiorra did the same.-"Come on!Let's find that Kishin!"

They opened the nearby window and jumped outside. They moved on the air with high speed, searching for Kishin. Soon they felt that his presence was really close to them.

"He must be somewhere nearby!"-Kitto said, pointing at the big gothic-style building with wide flat roof.

They landed near that building and in the next second they were attacked by the dark monsters, which were fully covered with evil aura.

"It must be Kishin's servants!"-Kitto said, blocking monster's attack.

Suddenly they noticed strange shadow on the roof, which was watching them. But in the next second it disappeared from their sight.

"Ulquiorra,Kitto!I will take care of these guys and you can go and fight that Kishin in a meanwhile!"-Grimmjow said with excited voice.

But Kitto felt a bit unsurely because of all this huge amount of monsters around them. Kitto wasn't going to hurry and leave his friend among such big group of monsters.

Grimmjow noticed that and said with a wide smile:"Oh,come on,Kitto!You know I will be fine!I am a King after all!" Kitto nodded and along with Ulquiorra headed to the roof of the building.

When they appeared there, the Kishin was already waiting for them. It was a handsome black-haired man with pink glowing demon eyes dressed in the black swallow-tailed coat with white gloves.

Kitto recognized him and was really shocked.

"It can't be!It's Sebastian from anime show which Plusha usually watches and likes so much!I could have never imagine that he is the real person!Cool!"-Kitto whispered to Ulquiorra.

Man in black looked at the newcomers then smiled and bowed to them in polite manner.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sebastian Michaelis the Black Butler. Pleased to meet you."-he said.-"And what about you, my dear opponents?May I know your names?"

"I am Quatro Espada - Ulquiorra Shifer."-Ulquiorra introduced himself.

"I am Quatro Espada's fraccion - Kitto."-cat said, pointing at himself.

Suddenly Sebastian looked more attentively at Kitto and truly interest appeared in his eyes.

"Oh,what a beautiful black cat in the front of my eyes!I always dreamed about someone like you."-Sebastian said with a smile.-"Would you like to become my pet?"

He was looking right into Kitto's eyes and cat felt uneasy. Kitto quickly hid behind Ulquiorra's back and clung to him.

"Don't give me to him,Ulquiorra!"-Kitto said nervously.-"He will palp the pads on my paws and maybe he will go even further!"

"Kitto,why you are talking about yourself as if you were my property?"-Ulquiorra said.-"You shouldn't worry about it. I won't allow him to do what he wants and of course I wasn't going to give you to anyone, especially, to someone like him."

Kitto felt much better after his friend's words, so he returned to his previous place and stood near Ulquiorra again.

"Oh,come on. How about you will give me this cat and instead I will just leave without fighting you?What do you say?"-Sebastian asked.

"I have already gave you my answer. Leave my fraccion alone."-Ulquiorra said.

"Fraccion?Is it some kind of servant?"-Sebastian asked, bowing his head a bit to the side.

"It doesn't concern you."-Ulquiorra replied coldly.

"Oh,you are too stubborn. Why don't you just give this cat to me?"-Sebastian said.

"Friends are not things that can be given to others."-Ulquiorra said then turned to cat.-"Kitto,you may just stand aside. He seems to be an interesting opponent. I will fight him by myself."

"Ok."-Kitto said a bit confusedly.-"But may I at least said some required words?"

"Sure. Go ahead."-Ulquiorra said.

Kitto turned to Sebastian.

"Kishin-butler Sebastian Michaelis!In the name of Shinigami we will take your soul!"-Kitto said.

Then cat stepped to the edge of the roof and sat there.

After that Ulquiorra took out his sword. Sebastian's facial expression changed a bit but then he smiled again.

"So,this is your decision. Very well. Then I am going to fight you with my full power."-Sebastian said and summoned Akuma Blade Laevateinn, which appeared in his hand.-"And when I win, I will take this cat with me."

Great amount of dark aura appeared around Sebastian and he sent it to his opponent. But Ulquiorra slashed the air in the front of himself and all evil aura was thrown back to Sebastian by strong wind blow. In the next second they clashed their blades.

Kitto was watching their fight for some time. Then he leaned over the roof edge and watched down how Grimmjow was fighting. Almost all the group of monsters were dead and their bodies were lying around. Only a couple of them left, but soon enough Grimmjow finished them off and appeared near Kitto.

"Looks like I haven't missed anything yet."-Grimmjow said, looking at the fight on the roof and sat near Kitto.

Sebastian was a strong opponent. He charged the dark energy in his sword and rushed at Ulquiorra. But in the next moment Ulquiorra used Sonido,appeared behind Sebastian and shot Cero at the butler. In the last second Sebastian was able to turn and block the attack with his sword. But in a result his Akuma Blade was destroyed. Sebastian landed on the roof and started to fling off the sword shards from his suit.

"My, my. You are really strong opponent, mister Shifer."-Sebastian said, when Ulquiorra landed on the roof not far away from him.-"Excellent. Then I have to use my true form against you."

In the next second air started to vibe because of huge amount of dark energy, which fully covered Sebastian's body. At the moment everything around was covered by darkness and suddenly black feathers started to fall from the sky. When darkness scattered away Sebastian in his true form was staying in the front of Ulquiorra. Now Sebastian's body was covered with black feathers, which were spreading dark evil aura around him. He had big black raven wings on his back. Only his face didn't change, but his eyes started to shine more brightly than before. Sebastian looked at his opponent and smiled.

"Tozase!Murcielago!"-Ulquiorra said, using his Ressurection. Then reiatsu covered his body and he turned into his Segunda Etapa form.

Sebastian was really surprised.

"Oh,how unexpectedly. It appeared that we are both black-winged demons. It will be an interesting battle."-Sebastian said with a smile.-"But in the result I will be a victor!"

In the next second Ulquiorra created a green lance in his hand and Sebastian summoned another Akuma sword. They clashed their weapon again and continued their fight in the air.

Kitto watched their battle and it brought back bad memories about the fight on the 5th Tower. That time Kitto along with Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra's battle from aside just like now. Cat's mood immediately went down. Grimmjow noticed it and put his arm around Kitto's shoulders.

"Don't worry about him. We both perfectly know that Ulquiorra will be just fine."-Grimmjow said with a smile.

It was a fierce battle. In his true form Sebastian had a very high speed, so he almost could keep up with Ulquiorra. Sebastian sent huge amount of sharp feathers to his opponent, but Ulquiorra blocked the attack with his wings. Sebastian used the moment, when Ulquiorra protecteded himself with wings and couldn't see the enemy. Sebastian wanted to attack him from the back, but Ulquiorra had a good reaction. He quickly turned around and slashed Sebastian's chest with his lance.

After that Sebastian jumped away, holding his bleeding wound. Then he rushed again at his opponent, sending at him strong slashing waves of darkness. Suddenly Ulquiorra appeared near Sebastian and caught enemy's hand with his tail. Then he threw Sebastian at the nearby building, making it crush. But Sebastian wasn't going to give up. He covered himself in dark energy and with all his speed flew right to Ulquiorra. With fast barely noticeable move Ulquiorra evaded and appeared behind Sebastian.

"Cero Oscuras!"

In the next second powerful burst covered all the roof. When smoke settled down, red Kishin's soul was floating in the air and then lowered on the ground.

Ulquiorra landed on the roof near his friends. Kitto ran to hug him and then started to heal him. Fortunately Ulquiorra had only a few scratches and no serious wounds. As for Grimmjow he wasn't hurt at all. Ulquiorra returned to his normal form and put his sword back into its sheath.

"So, who was that guy?"-Grimmjow asked.

"Oh, I think that it wasn't the real Sebastian after all. In fact, many Kishins are able to take form of some famous persons. And that guy was just one of them."-Kitto explained.-"After all I can distinguish Kishin's soul from the real Akuma's soul. Besides, if it was a real Sebastian, I would have definitely nosebleeded to death just from my first look at him."

"Oh, I see."-Grimmjow said with anime sweat drop near his head.

Ulquiorra looked at the night sky.

"I think that party in the castle is already over. Let's go back and have some tea."-Ulquiorra said and along with his friends headed back to the castle.

On the next morning scream was suddenly heard in the castle.

"Oh,no!This can't be!"

"Hey,Kitto!What the hell are you crying?!"-Grimmjow said with displeased voice. He was awoken by the cat's scream.

"We forgot it!"-Kitto cried.

"Forgot what?"-Grimmjow asked.

"The Kishin's soul!We left it on the roof!"-Kitto said. He was so tired because of the party and other events, so he almost forgot to take enemy's soul and send it to Shibusen.

"And you woke us up only because of that?! It's just a soul after all. Nothing will happen to it."-Grimmjow said.-"And now shut up and don't disturb us anymore!"

But when after a couple of hours they arrived at the place, where they fought yesterday, there weren't any souls already. Kitto examined all the roof and found only a cold scent of someone's presence.

"It's bad. Looks like the other Kishin was here and took that soul."-Kitto said.-"Let's hurry back to the castle. I urgently must call to Shinigami-sama!"

When they returned to the castle Kitto ran to one of the rooms and found the big mirror. He breathed on the glass and started to draw numbers on it.

"42-42-564!"

Sound waves started to move in the mirror and soon enough Shinigami-sama appeared in the mirror.

"Yo,Kitto-kun~!Long time no see~!Oh,and you guys there too~!"-Shinigami-sama said happily and waved his hand to Espadas.

"Well..actually..I have to say something important to you.."-Kitto said and explained what happened.

"Hmm. This is a problem~. Most likely Kishin ate Sebastian's soul."-Shinigami-sama said.-"If one Kishin will eat other Kishin's soul, he will absorb all the power of that Kishin and will become very powerful. I think I should send someone to help you,guys~."

"There is no need for that. I will take care about everything to correct my mistake."-Kitto said seriously.-"After all it was my fault."

"Very well then. I am counting on you,Kitto-kun. Good luck and take care~."-Shinigami-sama said and then disappeared from the mirror.

"Better start searching right now."-Kitto said and concentrated.-"Looks like he hides his presence."

It took some time but finally Kitto was able to detect, where the Kishin was hiding. He headed to that place along with Espadas. They arrived to a crumbling castle, which was situated somewhere at the outskirts. They started to search for Kishin. When they reached the opened yard area, a man, wearing glasses and dressed almost like Sebastian, appeared in the front of them.

"I am Claud Faustus. You are here to fight me,I presume. Very well. What we are waiting for?Let our struggle begin."-he said,covered himself in evil aura and started to transform into his true form.

Now a giant spider covered with darkness was standing in front of three friends. Just as Shinigami-sama warned, this Kishin became very powerful after eating Sebastian's soul. His evil presence made the air to tremble.

"Tozase!Murcielago!"-Ulquiorra turned into his Segunda Etapa form again.

"Kishire!Pantera!"-Grimmjow used his Ressurection.

"Moon Eclipse!"-Kitto turned into his strongest form of big wild cat.

Three friends evaded Claud's powerful attacks and rushed at him. Claud shot poison needles at them, but before it could reach its target, Kitto burnt it with the help of his Darkness power. Then Claud created a huge spiderweb around the whole area and caught the friends into the trap.

"Desugarron!"-Grimmjow used his strongest attack and destroyed the spiderweb.

Then Kitto distracted enemy's attention to himself. Claud rushed at the cat, but Kitto jumped away in the last second.

"Garra de la Pantera!"-Grimmjow shot the explosive claw-shaped shards at the enemy, throwing him back.-"Now, Ulquiorra!"

"Ransa deru Rerampago!"-Ulquiorra used his strongest attack and threw his Lance of Light at the enemy, vanishing Claud away.

When battle was finished, Kitto sent Kishin's soul to the Shibusen. Then three friends returned to the castle. Kitto called to Shinigami-sama again and told him about successfully completed mission.

On the next day three cats and two Espadas were going to return to Ninja Cats Village.

"Huh?What is this huge bag?"-Plusha surprised, when he saw Kitto, who was pulling a really huge bag tied with a rope.

"It's a huge amount of different types of english sweets."-Kitto explained.-"The cooks from the castle kitchen were so nice that cooked that much. I am sure that L will be happy!"

Fon Plushes went outside and started to wave to their guests, offering them to visit their castle again later.

"No way!I had enough!"-Grimmjow said.

Plusha nervously turned around, hoping that his parents didn't hear that. But fon Plushes have already returned to the castle and didn't hear anything wrong.

Ulquiorra opened the Garganta.

"Oi,Kitto!Don't you want me to help you with this huge bag?"-Grimmjow asked.

"Emm.. No, thanks. I don't want all the sweets to be destroyed."-Kitto said with a smile.

"What did you just say?"-Grimmjow asked with a wide smile.-"Neko, you bastard!"

Kitto laughed joyfully and ran away through Garganta from Grimmjow, who tried to capture cat's neck again. Others followed their two friends and Garganta closed behind them.


End file.
